


Szlachetny człowiek

by Regalia92



Series: Ourang Medan dobija do brzegu [1]
Category: Return of the Obra Dinn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder, małe zmiany w fabule
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Kto zabił Włocha i dlaczego to musiał być Lau?





	Szlachetny człowiek

**Author's Note:**

> Małe zmiany w fabule. Żeby nie było, że kopiuję (ale tak naprawdę, to mi się troszeczkę popieprzyło, co się na statku zadziało).
> 
> Obra Dinn wart każdej kwoty!
> 
> Ej! Znalazłam odpowiednio ciężką muzykę do tej zbrodni. Taniec rycerzy Prokofiewa rządzi ;)

Nichols spojrzał na śpiącego It-Beng Sia. Stary miał mieć przy sobie klucz do kajuty Azjatów, gdzie ci schowali szkatułę z tajemniczym proszkiem i muszlą. I faktycznie miał, jednak okazało się, iż szkatuła również jest zamykana. A Sia już nie posiadał do niej kluczyka. Edward spróbował podważyć wieko nożem, jednak tylko zarysował szkatułkę. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Stojąc nad mężczyzną zastanawiał się, kto może mieć kluczyk. Raczej nie panienka, wyglądała na taką, która woli trzymać się z daleka od królewskich precjozów i niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Zatem któryś z pozostałej dwójki. Przez tydzień obserwował zmianę przy warcie, po starym przy drzwiach stawał łysy, a po łysym ten trzeci.

Ten trzeci, jedyny z nich mówiący językiem ludzi cywilizowanych, niedbale wykonywał swoją wartę. Edward często widział go grającego w karty z Włochem i Sathim. Albo rozmawiającego o dziwnych leczniczych zabiegach z chirurgiem. Albo wodzącego wzrokiem za... Zbyt lekkomyślny jak na kogoś, komu powierzono klucz. Został zatem łysy.

Oficer wyciągnął zza paska mały nóż. Zerknął na śpiącego mężczyznę, ukucnął i przystawił ostrze do jego szyi. Nikogo nie był w pobliżu, nikt nie wiedziałby, nikt nie widziałby, kto faktycznie zabił Się. Pewnie załoga wpadnie w popłoch, ludzie będą obwiniać się nawzajem, a on, jako jeden z doradców kapitana, podszepnąłby słówko, może dwa. _Jednoosobowa straż na nic się zda, kapitanie. Powinniśmy wystawić jednego ze swoich, jednego od nich. By pomógł, oczywiście, gdyby jakiś rzezimieszek chciałby połasić się na ich skarby_.

I już miał pozbawić It-Beng Sia życia, już się zamachnął, gdy... Usłyszał kroki. Szybko wycofał się za ładunek, przykucnął i zgasił lampę. Serce waliło mu jak dzwon. Czy zauważono go? Obserwowano? A może się pomylił i jednak ktoś ukrywał się w ładowni. Wytężył słuch. Stukot dochodził od schodów. Chwiejnym krokiem do ładowni wszedł Nunzio Pasqua. Jak na złość kierował się w stronę starca. Oficer przesunął się bardziej w prawo, przez co zaskrzypiały deski.

\- Halo? - zapytał Pasqua. - Kto tu jest? Komuś coś się stało?

Edward widział, jak Włoch kuca przy mężczyźnie i próbuje go obudzić. _Marne szanse, dałem mu mocną dawkę. Próbuj zdrów._ Powoli i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie zaczął się cofać. Wtedy Nunizo wstał i spojrzał wprost na Nicholsa. Serce oficera przyspieszyło. Zauważył go! Mężczyzna zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków w jego kierunku.

\- Co? - rzucił mało elokwentnie Edward.

\- Signor Nicholas, czy to pan? - zapytał Włoch.

Edward zaklną cicho. Myślał, że mężczyzna od razu go dostrzegł. Głupi, mógł siedzieć cicho, a nuż artista by go przeoczył, wziął za cienie, mroczki tańczące przed oczami pijaka. Jednak było już za późno. Oficer schował za pas nóż i zapalił lampę. Powoli podszedł do Nunizo. Poczuł od niego woń rumu.

\- Co pan tu robi? - spytał Włoch.

\- Tak, to ja, wszystko gra - odparł Edward z uśmiechem tak miłym, iż stopiłby żelazo. Podniósł dłoń i wskazał na ładunek. - Porządkuję to i owo.

Włoch wpatrywał się w niego, a po chwili przytaknął głową. Nichols wiedział, że trzeźwy czy nie, Pasqua stanowi zagrożenie dla jego planu. Może i mężczyzna był pijany, może niewiele zapamięta z ich spotkania, niemniej zapamięta, że Edward tu był, a kiedy Sia się obudzi i zacznie szukać klucza do kajuty, Włoch przypomni sobie o Edwardzie. I żadne tłumaczenia nie uratują go od rozstrzelania. Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, co by zamknęło usta Nunizo. Najlepiej na zawsze.

\- Patrz pod nogi - powiedział, chwytając mężczyznę za ramię i powoli prowadząc w stronę schodów. - Chodź, pomogę ci.

Nunizo odwrócił głowę w stronę oficera, by podziękować za pomoc, jednak na widok majchera w dłoni mężczyzny, z jego gardła wydobył się okrzyk. Próbował uwolnić ciało z żelaznego uścisku. Szarpali się tak przez chwilę, aż Nichols wykorzystał okazję i wraził ostrze w brzuch mężczyzny. Dla pewności wyszarpał szybko nóż i wbił go jeszcze raz, tym razem głębiej.

Włoch zajęczał z bólu, na klepki poleciała struga krwi. Nichols chwycił powoli wiotczejące ciało mężczyzny i położył na pokładzie. Właśnie ten moment wybrał Lau na pojawienie się w kajucie.

Lau spojrzał na Edwarda. A Edward spojrzał na przyszłego mordercę.

\- ## ## #####? - spytał zszokowany Azjata. - ##?!

Edward spokojnie wytarł nóż o koszulę Włocha. Wstał, rzucił kozika pod nogi mężczyzny i wyciągnął pistolet. Skierował lufę w stronę Azjaty i zmusił go do cofnięcia się od schodów. Co prawda planował wrobić starego, ale nadarzyła się okazja, którą grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać.

\- Morderstwo! Morderstwo! - krzyczał Edward z całych sił. - Lau zabił Włocha!

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, nie znam się na azjatyckich językach, a nie będę kopiować ciągu znaków, które są na chybił-trafił, a jedynie ozdabiają tekst, by wyglądał "fajnie". 
> 
> Moja szefowa uwielbia słowo "wraził" (jako "gdzieś podziałam"). A ja nie.


End file.
